


Hamilton one-shots

by Jetermax



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetermax/pseuds/Jetermax
Summary: Hello! I decided to try and put my works on Ao3. Hope you enjoy, leave comments and kudos!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, this is my first book on Ao3 and I hope people enjoy it. I am open to requests but, I will turn down any weird requests (ex. incest, really weird kinks, anything like that). I’ll try to update as much as I can seeing as I have a lot more time on my hands now. Comment any requests you have and I’ll begin to update this book.


	2. Let me fight (platonic Washington and Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to fight and George doesn’t want Alex to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Spiderboi__15   
> Hope it turned out the way you like it! I will still take requests.

General Washington paced around in his tent and sighed heavily as his right hand man stood at the entrance of his tent. Once again, Alexander was asking for his own battalion to help fight in the war. And once again, George refused.

“Sir, please, if I could just have a few men to lead-“

“No, Alexander. We have gone over this, I am not giving you a battalion.”

“Why?” Alexander asked and glared at his general, already seeming to lose his patience. “Do you think I am not qualified for the position?” He didn’t understand, why did the general constantly refuse his simple request? Perhaps he _did_ think that he wasn’t ready for his own battalion. But why? What did he need to do to prove otherwise?

George sighed and ran his hand over his face. Of course he knew Alexander was more than qualified to lead his own men. But this was _Alexander_ , one of the few men in his army that had such a great mind. And one of the few men in his army that he grew quite fond of. He needed him to stay alive so his ideas could help their new country thrive without the help of England. “Alexander, you are more than qualified to lead your own men. But I need you here.”

“Why? You let all the other men go out and risk their lives but you shelter me at camp and read over your damn letters. I should be out there just like the rest of the army, not in here.” Obviously, a simple order to leave the tent wasn’t going to solve the problem.

George sighed once again and shook his head. “I need you here so you can stay alive. You’ll be needed to help our country once this war is over. I do not need you risking your life.” That only made Alexander more upset. “Why?! I am more than willing to serve this country out in battle! What do I have to do to prove to you that I am ready?!” Alexander exclaimed, turning slightly red in the face. George knew this would only escalate more if he didn’t say the right things. But he didn’t exactly have enough time to think of the proper responses. However, that last question gave him a hint for what he needed to say.

“Alexander, you do not have to prove anything to me. You have done more than enough to prove to me that you are worthy. Do you _really_ think you need to give me more evidence that you are capable to lead your own men?” That made Alexander take a moment to register what was said.

“Well- yes, sir. I believe I have to if you have not given me a battalion already.” Alexander said, slightly more calmer than before.

George chuckled and shook his head. “You do not have to. I see the potential you have, son. I did not make you my right hand man for no reason. You are a genius with your words and very determined in your beliefs. Yes, you can help out in battle with that determination, but you can also help for our future nation. You are not some other soldier who drinks as soon as you are given the chance. You are dedicated to your work and I believe you will be a great asset in the future with your dedication to serve our new country.”

Alexander looked down at his boots, seeming to have calmed down at the general’s words. Though now he was embarrassed for letting his emotions get out of control. He hadn’t thought that his life would mean _this_ much to George, so he was ready to willingly fight in battle and, if it came to it, be one of the brave soldiers who died for their country. “I... I understand, sir. I apologize for losing my temper at you. I think it is best if I return to my tent now.”

As Alexander turned to leave, George walked over and placed his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Son, I will consider your request. And I will give you my answer tomorrow. But if you lose your temper at me again, I will give you double the amount of work you normally have. Understood?” George asked.

Alexander’s eyes lit up once George had said he’d consider it and tried not to lose his composure at the threat. They both knew it was slightly empty, seeing as they both also knew that Alexander would push himself through it either way. He bit back a grin and nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. I will see you tomorrow.”


End file.
